


Softy Frosty

by CommanderLuna



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2 Caitlin Snow lives, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, because that is my bread and butter for my sad soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: Two times Caitlin comforted two Frosts.





	1. Caitlin And Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectre07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/gifts).



> Caitlin finally has Frost back from DeVoe, and she's not going to let anyone hurt her ever again.

"Hey stranger", the echoey tone of Killer Frost said.

"Hey," Caitlin replied, a smile spreading across her face. She finally had her back. She'd spent so long trying and she was finally back.

"Well, we sure have a lot to talk about."

"You saved my life today. You saved all our lives. Thank you."

"Anything for my Caity, and our family," she said, but something in her voice seemed... apprehensive.

"What's wrong? Please talk to me Frost."

"Last time I was out I was... being. Sealed away. I can't remember much after that. And I wake up and someone wearing our dad's face is trying to kill us. I'm supposed to protect you but I can't even do that. What if I go away again? Am I even really. Necessary?"

"Oh Snowy... of course you are. I love you, and you don't have to serve a purpose to be useful for me. I know it's been a long time, let's get you home and get some hot cocoa, ice cream, and a nice movie for you."

* * *

Killer Frost reclined on their couch under a blanket, drinking cocoa while watching some cheesy romance movie. Then she heard a soft voice from her head, helped by the mental activity dampener on her head.

"Hey Frost, you know I'll always love you, right? After DeVoe... took you away... I spent every day trying to find a way to get you back. It felt like a piece of me was missing. You'll always be wanted and needed, not because you protect me, or you're a hero, but because I love you. I love you for you, not for what you give me Frost."

"Caity...."

"I'm serious Snowy, you've been everything a girl could ask for, and you just are a gift in and of yourself."

Frost blushed, a rare occurence for her, and held a pillow close. Hopefully one day she'd be able to hold her Caity, but till then she'd just hold one of her shirts over a pillow, listening to Caitlin's soft "There there"s and "I love you's" from their headspace.

"Can I make a request Caity?"

"Of course Frost."

"That name that not-dad called me... Khione. I sorta. Like it. It's softer than Killer Frost, and it's nice to have an actual name for you to call me by. Could you call me that?"

"Of course Khione, I love you. I'd do anything for you."

Frost snuggled closer to Caitlin's shirt, and hid more of herself under the blanket, warm and safe with her Caity. And nobody was ever going to split them apart again.

 


	2. Caitlin and the Other Caitlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin saved her doppelganger from Zoom, and now they comfort each other from their mutual trauma.

Caitlin's life had gotten even more complicated since she got freed from Zoom. Besides the effect all the awful.... actions... he'd taken against her had had, she now had another friend to help through it too. Her doppelganger from Earth-2, Killer Frost. Zoom had tried to kill her, all those months ago, when her doppelganger had tried to kill her. But Caitlin couldn't bear to see Frost die. She only wanted Caitlin gone because she was scared of Zoom. So she'd managed to use every piece of leverage she had to convince Hunter to keep both of them alive. And now they were both safe, finally. They'd gone to live together at Caitlin's apartment afterwards, because living alone was.. unnerving for them both after what they'd been through.

Right now, Frost was sleeping, or at least trying to. Caitlin noticed her shaking in her sleep, and seeming... to cry?

"Frost, are you OK?" she gently reached out a hand to touch her, leading Frost to cry out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled, almost falling out of the bed before Caitlin caught her.

"Hey, hey Frost it's OK, you're safe, I'm here, he's not here, we're safe together. I'm sorry I shouldn't have.. touched you."

"It's... OK. I'm kinda glad you woke me up I wasn't... doing too well."

"I could tell. Do you wanna come here, I can hold you."

Frost scooched closer shyly, trying to hide that she was crying, but when she got close to Caitlin she wrapped her arms around her and let her tears flow out.

Caitlin stroked her hair gently, holding her close to her breast. "Shhhhhh, it's OK Frost, I'm here. He's gone, he's never hurting us again."

They both knew what he had done to them, but it usually affected them at different times. Sometimes Frost was the one holding Caitlin, sometime Caitlin was the one holding Frost. Tonight though it was Frost who needed comfort.

"I'm so sorry I tried to hurt yo-" Frost sobbed out before Caitlin cut her off.

"It's alright, you were doing what you had to, it's alright, I forgive you. I love you." Frost looked up, face still wet, surprised at what Caitlin had said.

"I-I... I mean it Frost. Nobody knows what I've been through like you, or has helped me get through it as much. And I'm glad I have you." Frost leaned close to Caitlin and whispered back "I love you too" before giving her the tightest hug possible. 

"Let's get some sleep Frost, I'll be here to keep you safe."

"Caity?"

"Yes?"

"Can we sleep. Face to face? And. Can you hold me? I wanna. Wake up seeing you, knowing I'm safe. In case I have a nightmare but don't wake up from it in time."

"Of course Frost, I love you."

 


End file.
